


Hold My Heart

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD
Genre: Brettsey slow burn, F/M, Military Service, brett being awesome, casey being confrontational, lots of characters, mentions of brettonio, mentions of dawsey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: A Brettsey story [Alternate Universe] - [friends--lovers] - [A small flame] - There comes a time when we have to stop living for others, but living for ourselves. Each person we meet is for a purpose. We all have a past, a defining and influential past, but what happens when our past comes creeping back up on us. Sylvie Brett has a past that nobody is aware of, but when it calls her to leave 51 for a few months, the secret will be revealed and drastically change the trajectory of her life forever.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/OC character
Comments: 57
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off this is my first time writing an Alternate Universe fanfic. I’m nervous, and I’ve done tons of research before I even considered putting words down. This will feature events that have happened in the show, but mostly fictional events. Secondly, this will feature an OC character, this character will be written in having known people in the one chicago universe already. Thirdly, this will also feature references to the US Army, and combat medics in specific. I had very little knowledge of the military prior to writing this, but I am doing research and trying to soak up knowledge. I have no intent to do disservice to those who serve in the army. I am trying my best to make this accurate, from the resources we have. And nextly, because I am under 18, this story will ultimately be very clean. And it takes place after 9x02 for fire, and as we have more episodes they might be included. And no COVID, it would be way too confusing to write into this story, and it might take away from some of the magic. But this will be a Brettsey story, so just hold on. It will be a very slow burn, again i say very slow burn. I am trying my best to get one chapter a week, then again you could get more. So I hope you enjoy the ride I am going to take you on. With love- Meg.

Chapter 1: A Past that Defines.

She needed a breath. A moment to breathe. Sylvie had just received a phone call that she was astounded to get. Obviously, it was bound to happen at some point, but today was not the day she suspected. And now she was going to have to confess. This was something she had hidden for years, and now she had to come clean. She had only 2 weeks… 2 weeks until everything she had built in Chicago would be put in question.

The phone call was from the US Army Reserve. She had been a part of the reserve since 2013 when she came back from her third, and what she thought might be her last deployment. It wasn’t a big deal that she was in the reserve, it was just 2 weeks of training each year, and prep incase of extra need. Sure she enjoyed being a combat medic, the thrill, the adrenaline, and the saving of lives, but she learned how quickly calm situations can become serious war zones. 

Her first 2 deployments were to the army hospital in Germany, and she did amazing work there. She learned so much from experienced medics, it was a great experience. But on her last deployment after her promotion to Sergeant, she was on a line with 5 soldiers, all men. One of those men was her childhood best friend. They were storming what they thought was an abandoned village in Afghanistan, but it quickly went south. Her best friend- Jordan was shot in the abdomen. At first, he was responsive, and she got him out of the fire zone. But the firing kept going, and as she fired back alongside her line, his airway became more obstructed as blood started to clog his trachea. At that point, the bullet had traveled to his lung, and there was no chance they would fly a medevac out in the middle of firing. He mumbled to her, telling her to tell his family that he loved them, and it was the hardest thing she had ever been through.  
He was her light when they were away from home. Being in the middle of a war zone was hella scary, but he could make her laugh. They were like siblings, just as close as she was with her own brother. And nonetheless, she felt responsible for his death. Maybe if she had taken a closer look… or maybe if she hadn’t returned fire instead of listening to him say he was fine. Nothing was worse than the look on her parents' face when she parked in the driveway of her childhood home. Normally after deployment, they would throw a party, but this time it was a funeral. She knew in her heart of hearts that he died a hero, but it didn’t make the pain of losing her best friend any easier. 

The nightmares were persistent for months after his death. Harrison couldn’t understand and he patronized her for it. He kept yelling at her because she had changed. He wasn’t wrong, she had changed… but this change wasn’t a bad thing. Harrison leaving her a few weeks before the wedding was honestly a good solution. She got out of Fowlerton, got away from the stares, the laughs, the jokes. She was free to be whoever she wanted. And coming to 51, she never intended to keep her identity about being in the army reserve a secret for as long as she did. It had been 6 years now, and no one besides Chief Boden knew. It wasn’t that she felt ashamed about being a part of the army reserve, it's just that in her head she never wanted to relive the death of her best friend again. Losing Otis was the closest she had been to that before, and it hurt like hell, but she got through. And now the secret had to come loose, whether she liked it or not. Because in 2 weeks, she’d be in Turkey with another line of men for the next 3 months. So for Sylvie, it was now or never.

\------------

She wasn’t scared to tell her Chief, because she knew he would understand and show immediate support, but telling the rest of her coworkers… that wouldn’t be so easy. She knew most of them would be surprised… and she also knew that a certain few would be hurt. Hurt that she didn’t tell them, and that surely wouldn’t make leaving any easier.

On her way into the Chief’s office, he looked up and saw her. She could tell right away that he was surprised, his face wrinkled in confusion, but she kept walking. It wasn’t her shift, so it was understandable why he was surprised. He gave her the nod to come in when she knocked. She sat down in front of his desk and took a deep breath. This was gonna take a lot of explaining.

“Is everything ok, Brett? You're not the one to visit off shift normally?” Boden asks as he wonders what the young medic is doing in his office at this time.   
“Chief, I know this is going to come as a shock to you, as it did to me as well,” Brett says as she stops a moment to gather herself before breaking the news to her Chief. “But my commanding officer from the Army Reserve called, and they have deployed myself and 15 other combat medics to a station in Turkey where there is an increase in need. I have to be there in 2 weeks.”  
The Chief took a deep breath. That was not what he was expecting at all. Obviously, he was aware of her status in the army reserve, so at some point, he did figure that she might be deployed, it just came as a shock to him. “Brett, I know I have no authority over you when it comes to this, but you need to tell the house, and I am going to make Chief Hatcher aware of your deployment status.”  
The paramedic was slightly calmed by his response. He didn’t seem at all angry that he would have to find a replacement PIC, so that was relieving. “Yes, Chief. I know I should have told the house a long time ago, but I plan on doing it tomorrow during briefing.”  
“That sounds good. You said you are being deployed with a line to Turkey, if you know yet… how long exactly is this deployment?” Boden asks.  
“3 months. So from the 12th of December to the 12th of March.” Brett explains.  
“Ah, that’s not very long then. A temporary medic should be fine working with Mackey for the months you are away.” The Chief explains as the paramedic just nods her head in agreement.  
“Chief I know I should have….” Brett trails off as Boden stops her before she can finish her statement.  
“Sylvie Brett, don’t you dare be sorry for anything. You are putting your life on the line not only here in Chicago, but halfway across the world. If there's anything that you are… it's badass. I have no doubt in your capabilities as a paramedic, and as a combat medic. So you go follow your deployment and go save some lives because we all know it’s what you do best.”  
Brett stood there so deeply touched by the words that just came out of her Chief’s mouth. All she wanted to do was run up and kiss the man on his cheek.  
“Chief, do I have permission to hug you?” she asked as he shook his head in disbelief, and widened his stance as she ran up to him and threw her arms around him.  
It was an understatement to say that he wasn’t proud of her. As soon as she came to 51, he saw something in her. And that particular thing was what made him so proud for her to be a part of his 51 family. She wasn’t an annoying little sister in this family, she was something else. So even off the bat, he bouted for her. And now watching her go back to her army roots, he had no doubt this was all part of a higher plan. “You go out there and make our country proud.”

\-------------

Telling Chief Boden was the easy part, telling the house would undoubtedly be very tricky. She loved her family at 51 with her whole heart, and she would do anything to protect any one of them. Sylvie knew deep down that this was the best thing to do, though she was definitely regretting not doing it when she first came 6 years ago. 

She had built some of the closest friendships in her life at 51. Stella was like her sister, they shared everything from bad puns to first kiss stories. Mouch was her longtime writing partner, and he had been one of her biggest supporters, and he loved to make her laugh. Herrmann would always give her the best advice, while Joe would stick by her through anything. Severide treated her like his little sister, and she was very grateful to have a big brother like him. But over the last 2 years, she became incredibly close to someone she would have never expected. Matt was her best friend, and she never hesitated to pour her heart out to him, she trusted him… but most importantly he trusted her. 

That was up until 1 week ago. After the ambo crash, her brain was rattled, and her head was up in the clouds. She remembered being pushed off the bridge, and the next thing she knew, Matt was grasping her elbow asking if she was okay. He followed her to save the lunatic who ran them off the road at gunpoint. She had no doubt that he would follow her into fire, both literally and metaphorically. And then after hearing Gallo talking about Casey jumping out of the truck, she was about to blow. 

The feelings she had for him were more real than anything else in her life, but she was determined not to feel that way. She couldn't… he is her Captain, her best friend, but also Gabby’s ex-husband. And no matter how far apart Dawson and Casey were they always found their way back to each other. Sylvie knew that, so when Matt started to show that he had feelings for her… she fled. 

And then like the good man he is, he went to check up on her. She knew she was so screwed when they were standing face to face at her front door. When she kissed him, it felt so good. It felt comfortable like they knew each other. But no matter how good that felt, she knew she had to ask. 

“If Gabby came back to Chicago, like right now, and asked you to leave with her… would you go?”

She knew this question was the elephant that followed her into each room. Gabby was her partner, her best friend, and at one point roommate. Sylvie was never one to break girl-code, but everyone kept telling her it didn’t matter. But deep in her heart, she had to ask.

“I haven’t talked to her in a long time.”

His response didn’t surprise her, but it sure as hell upset her. She knew Matt would never intend to hurt her, but that answer did. In the end, she was happy he told her the truth. That was something she valued so much in any relationship, so she was at least happy about that. But she knew no matter how much she wanted to go through with this, it was best if he left. 

The next day, sure she was sad. But deep down somewhere inside, she was proud. Proud that she didn’t let, even a man like Matt Casey treat her like anything less than what she deserved. She deserved to be put first. She wasn’t a consolation prize or a possession to be carried around. She was a human being, she is; valuable, priceless, worthy, and so much more. She is worthy of love, and if he isn’t willing to give that to her, she would accept that. 

Walking into the firehouse today made her stomach twist in all kinds of knots. She had barely slept thinking about what she was going to say. She was just going to drop this bomb on their laps. But today was going to be hard enough as it is, so her only strategy at this point was to explain the situation and be gracious with her explanation. Inside she knew this was going to be a good thing for her. But she just had to rip off the bandaid.

Sitting through the first part of the briefing, Stella made some silly faces at her, which calmed her nerves slightly. But she could feel Boden’s eye’s on her, almost the whole time he was talking. And as he started wrapping up the list of procedures, she swears everyone in the room could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. Her hands were shaking just slightly, and her heart was racing.

“Now that this is over, our PIC has some very important information she needs to relay to us,” Boden says as Stella locks eyes with her, and Casey shoots her an inquisitive glance.  
She knew this was bad. She had the sole attention of everyone in the room, all eyes were on her. She cleared her throat awkwardly, “So uh, I have no idea how to say this, but I have too so… I’m leaving. Not for a long time, but for 3 months. My commanding officer in the army reserve called myself and 15 other medics to deployment in Turkey.”   
The room was silent, and she had never felt more stupid in her whole life. Stella’s jaw was on the floor, Joe’s eyes were wide open looking directly at her. And Casey looked like he had just seen a ghost.   
Herrmann was the first to speak up, “Can you repeat that?” he asks her. She had never seen him look so confused, but if she was in his shoes, it was more than understandable.  
“When I was 20, I enrolled to be a combat medic in the army. And I was active up until I moved here when I joined the reserve. Combat medics weren’t in great need until now, so that’s why I haven’t been deployed in over 6 years.” she elaborated. Slowly some of the firefighters started to nod their heads, showing that they understood.  
“I don’t mean to offend you, but why didn’t you tell anyone?” Mackey asks.  
“Well, uh I don’t really know. It wasn’t at the forefront of my mind anymore. It was just 2-3 weeks of training a year, and just maintaining my EMT license.” Brett explains.  
“I’m sure you have millions of questions to ask Brett, but I’m gonna leave. Meetings over, but you can stay in here to ask her questions if you want.” Boden says as he steps out, and Sylvie turns back around, and everyone’s eyes are still on her.  
At this point, she knew it might get a little sticky in here, so she might as well just blurt it out now. “Guys if you have a problem with this, just tell me. It won’t stop me from leaving, but just speak up.”  
“I’m just a little confused here. So you just forgot to tell us that you are in the military?” Joe says to her, with a very puzzled look on his face.  
“Last time I was deployed, someone I was very close to passed away. And when I came back home people thought differently about me. And I came to Chicago determined that people wouldn’t think differently about me, so that’s why I never told.” Sylvie explains as Joe’s face slowly melts into her soft pure look again, the look of her best friend.   
“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Joe says as he reaches his hand out, and rubs the back of her hand.  
“Sylvie, I’m not gonna say that I’m not surprised. I’m genuinely shocked about this, but I’m kinda impressed,” Stella says as she quirks an eye at her best friend.  
“Impressed about what?” Sylvie asks.  
“Impressed that you kept a secret this whole time. Like dang girl, I didn’t think you were even capable,” Stella says to her best friend jokingly.  
“That’s true though,” Mouch comments.  
“Is this it then?” Sylvie asks.  
“Yeah Brett, I think this is a conversation that needs to be done over a drink.” Severide deadpans, and everyone is in agreement about that. 

\-------------

Shift finished up quickly, with little time to think because it was an abnormally busy shift, not just for ambo. Truck and Squad had both gotten a call during the night, and Engine had one in the early morning. So it was one of those days where it was inevitable that everyone would be at Molly’s after shift. 

Sylvie got dressed, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door for her car. She had caught up on a few hours of sleep and made plenty of phone calls to people about her deployment. She had yet to call her parents because she might need a glass of wine for that conversation.

Sylvie’s family was very familiarized with the military. Her dad served in the Marines during the Vietnam War, and her mom had done some PTSD counseling early in her adulthood. Sylvie’s own brother was an Army Ranger on active service, and almost everyone from their high school had spent some time serving- the men at least. But there were a certain few who had stayed back and worked in the fields. That of which contained her first ex-fiance, Harrison.

Harrison was a douchebag, that was putting it simply. He was a patronizing jerk with no knowledge. Sure Sylvie loved him when they were in junior high and up til senior year, but young love was fragile. Harrison supported her decision to join the army because he was all against a woman going to college. Sylvie was pretty sure his mind was still in the 1950s. And when she came back each time, he just became different. More shut-off, and even more overprotective. She loved when guys had a sense of protectiveness over her or their family, but he was just doing it in a way that was controlling and degrading to her self-worth. 

Walking into Molly’s it reeked of the familiar smell of tap beer, and the lights in the ceiling twinkled. This place was her second home. From her first time here with the guys from Intelligence to her girl’s nights with Emily and Stella. She peered around the twinkling lights adorning the bar and saw some familiar faces; Cruz and Chloe still in their newlywed bubble, Severide making faces at Kidd from across the counter, Herrmann, Mouch, and Ritter discussing some new business matter, and the young lovers Gallo and Mackey making heart eyes at each other. Before she could step much further, Jay Halstead stepped in front of her.

“Sylvie Brett!” the detective exclaims.  
“What?” she replies, eyeing him lightly.  
“Or should I say, Sergeant Brett?” Jay teases, probably a bit more loudly than he should have.  
“No, I’m in a bar in Chicago, so I’m still PIC to you,” Sylvie counters. “But how did you find out my rank?”  
“I’m a detective, duh. But I may or may not have some powers from being an ex-ranger myself,” Jay says playfully smiling at her.  
“Well, then 3rd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment Jay Halstead, where’s your better half?” Sylvie jokes asking where his partner who she is close with is.  
“How did you know?” Jay stutters amazed that she knows all that.  
“You happen to remember a certain brown-haired brown-eyed fellow ranger who’s last name is Brett?” She asks him.  
“You’re related to Sam?” Jay exclaims recalling that his fellow soldier was in fact Sylvie’s little brother.  
“He’s my annoying, but sweet little brother,” Sylvie explains as the detective looks at her with a shocked grin on his face.  
“But how? You don’t look like each other at all?” Jay asks and Sylvie playfully hits his elbow.  
“We’re adopted detective, but apparently your cop skills couldn’t figure that one out,” She jokes.   
“Oh, that makes sense. Ok can I buy you a drink and you tell me about your secret military status?” Jay asks. Sylvie and he had been pretty close since she came to 51.  
“You sure your partner won’t mind?” Sylvie teases as she glances around searching for Upton.  
“She’s meeting up with Rojas for some girl time, but she never seemed to mind before,” Jay jokes.  
“Ok then, Detective Halstead lead the way,” Sylvie says as Jay pulls out a seat for her at the bar.

A few hours went by while Sylvie and Jay caught up on the newest shenanigans at 51 and the 21st. Sylvie was very grateful for the detective because he was one of her first friends in Chicago, and even after all the years, their relationship stayed platonic. They talked to each other about both serious and funny things. He was almost like a brother to her. If she had any comparison it would be to Jordan. She still missed Jordan every day, and she wasn’t sure if she could stand watching another one of her best friends getting shot, yet somehow Jay kept taking more and more bullets. She and Will had secretly created a bet on when he would take his next bullet, and Sylvie had won last time. 

“So Halstead, you think you can pry some information out of this girl?” Severide jokes as he sneaks up and rustles through Sylvie’s hair with his fingers.  
“Wait you didn’t tell them either?” Jay asks.  
“Yeah fine, I know. But if I’m gonna tell my life story I’m gonna need more wine.” Sylvie jokes as Herrmann slides her another glass of rose.  
“Herrmann, let me slide out, cause I need to hear this,” Stella says to Herrmann as she slips out from behind the bar tossing the older man her apron.  
“Ok so start with why you joined the army,” Chloe blurts out as she and Joe scoot their chairs closer, and Sylvie lets out an amused laugh that Chloe was now in on it.   
“My dad was in the marines until he moved back to Fowlerton after the Vietnam war, and almost all of my uncles served at some point. And my dad bred us into farm life, but also military life. So I guess in our house it was inevitable that we would do some sort of service. My brother and I joined after he graduated from college and I had just finished my basic EMT training certification. He was shooting for the rangers and I was training to be a combat medic.” Sylvie explains as practically everyone from the bar arranges their tables and chairs to be surrounding Sylvie as she explains her military family.  
“And that’s where I come in. Her brother and I were in the same unit,” Jay interjects.  
“Though he didn’t realize we were related until today,” Sylvie reminds Jay.  
“And how many deployments have you had since joining?” Mouch asks.  
“I've had 3. But the first 2 were to the army hospital in Germany. It’s where most combat medics go at first. And then after all that work, I was promoted to Sergeant and my last deployment was to Afghanistan,” Sylvie explains as she can see Severide’s face smiling creepily.  
“Well then Sergeant Brett,” Kelly says as Sylvie pushes her hand over his mouth before he can say anything else.  
“Nope, I’m still PIC Brett to you,” Sylvie states. “And after that, I joined the reserve.”  
“And what does that entail?” Stella asks.  
“2 weeks of basic training to maintain weapon skills and such, and then keeping my EMT status. Which I already do,” Sylvie explains.  
“That’s why you go to the same place each furlough,” Joe replies.  
“Correct, I’m surprised you never picked up that earlier,” Sylvie jokes.  
“Ok you seem fine about this, so why did you never tell us until now?” Severide asks in a soft tone, a weird dialect from the rash Lieutenant.  
Sylvie took a deep breath and then a large gulp of wine before saying, “Well my first ex-fiance left me at the altar because of PTSD.”

She stared at their aghast faces and inwardly cringed. PTSD was a real thing, and she understood it well, maybe too well. But she had done 2 years of counseling after Jordan’s death, so it no longer made her shake or have realistic nightmares. 

“Oh my god, Brett.” Stella gasps, “give me his address, let me personally go down there and give his face the taste of my fist.”  
“No, no, no you will not go punching people on my behalf. And it’s really not that big of a deal, and you can be sure my dad gave him his whooping.” Sylvie says as Stella’s glare slowly fades.  
“But you seem fine, all sunshiny all the time,” Herrmann states.  
“You can thank my shrink for that, I was a little dark, but I really don’t think that was the reason he broke off the engagement,” Sylvie explains.  
Gianna couldn’t help herself but blurt out, “so why did he end things anyway?”  
“I was getting there, but I think it’s because he saw that I was onto him. He was a controlling idiot, and I think he left when he realized I was too strong for him,” Sylvie states.  
“Hell yeah you are,” Stella says, lifting her chin in pride of her friend.  
“But I'm glad he ended it, though my mom wasn’t too happy about not being able to return all the things for the wedding,” Sylvie jokes as Chloe smiles lightly. “Anyway, that’s plenty about me. Can we please talk about someone else please?”  
“Sure Sergeant, but you better be here after the next shift because we are having a party, and all military members -in active service or retired- get drinks half off!” Herrmann announces as Jay grins at Sylvie and she just shakes her head in glee.  
“Yes!” Jay says as he reaches his hand out for a high five from Brett, and she reciprocates.  
“Here’s to Brett keeping a secret, and for being a great medic!” Stella says as she holds up her glass, and everyone follows.  
“Here here!”


	2. You’re Really Leaving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is confused and angry, but some friends drop good advice on the lovestruck man. He takes this advice and has a heart to heart with Sylvie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending part of this chapter was going to be the beginning, but so many of you requested Matt’s perspective, so I changed it a bit. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: You’re Really Leaving

The day started out as normal as it could be Matt thought. He had dodged out of his room early and well before Kidd and Severide were up. His excuse was to get a jump on paperwork at the firehouse, and that was partially true, but really he just wanted to get out of his room. He hadn’t left it for much of the off shifts after what happened with Sylvie. He still felt horrible for what he had done to her, but inside he knew she was resilient. So he knew she would be ok, but he certainly wasn’t.

Arriving at the firehouse it was just his car and Chief Boden’s from 2nd shift, which wasn’t an unusual occurrence. He had noticed that parked on the other side of the apron was Chief Hatcher’s buggy. Matt didn’t think much of it after all the drama the paramedics had experienced with Halleck. Maybe Hatcher was just coming to ask Boden how Mackey was doing at 51, and selfishly the Captain wanted to put in a good word for her because he really enjoys the sandwiches she makes for lunch. So he just retreated to his quarters like he did most mornings.

He’d gotten a few sheets of paperwork before his phone alerted him that it was 5 mins until the morning briefing. So he quickly went into the common room to refill his coffee mug once more before the meeting. In the common room was exactly who he suspected; Mouch in his spot with Tuesday, Herrmann and Kidd discussing the bartending schedule, and Gallo aiding Ritter in making breakfast. He just assumed that Brett was probably doing inventory with Mackey, she’d been doing it like that for the last few shifts, and he was sure it was the result of their falling out. 

His mind had short-circuited seeing the ambo down in that embankment. The only thing he could think of was ‘what if Sylvie was hurt?’. That thought was something he had noticed more and more in the last 2 years. Sure he worried a lot when Dawson went out on calls where gunshots or domestic violence had been reported, but she hadn’t faced calls like Sylvie had. Gabby was a great paramedic, and there was no denying that.. But she was hot headed and at times selfish. She didn’t look out for anyone but herself. And Matt knew that was truly what caused their marriage to spiral out of control. 

The way he had been raised his mom was so compliant, and it was infuriating to watch. She would just do whatever his dad wanted, and she couldn’t stand up for herself. So when he met Gabby he was turned on by the fact that she didn’t let men push her around. It was something he loved about her, but it became too much after Louie. After Louie she was grieving, but she didn’t even acknowledge that Matt was too. It hurt him badly when Louie went to his birth father, he had just assumed that in that moment he had lost his last chance of ever being a dad. So yeah it hurt, and Gabby didn’t even see it remotely. 

And less than a year later it was the whole thing with Bria. Sure she was a good kid and deserved a role model and a stable home… but Gabby had gone to her husband’s best friend before going to her husband. He trusted Sev with everything he had, they’d bailed each other out so often it was impossible not to trust the guy, but it was stupid. He had no idea why she didn’t come to him about Bria, but it was too late. He did his best to support her, but that’s when he really started questioning what his marriage was built on. Was it built on trust? Or was it built on grief? Or even personal gain? He had been there for Gabby after Shay’s death, just as she had after Hallie’s. 

They had been through so much together, not all bad, but most certainly not all good. And the nail in the coffin was going to the adoption agency without her. He didn’t do it because he was trying to force her into adopting, but what made him really do it. Well, for Matt he didn’t want to raise Gabby’s kid without her. He had no doubt that she would be a great mom, but what if she never got her chance, and he had to do it without her. Even if there was only a 10% chance of the aneurysm bursting that was still 10% too much. And Gabby just went straight to my body, my choice. Sure she was the one taking the risk, but he would’ve been the one dealing with the fallout. And after that it was off to Puerto Rico and then being served divorce papers in the mail. 

Walking into the briefing room he had stood in the back like he always did with his coffee cup in his hands. Severide was next to him and Herrmann on his other side. Brett and Mackey were seated next to each other in the front, he had quickly picked up on Sylvie’s good girl side when it came to authority because she was always focused when others were speaking and she always sat in the front. Boden shared his new ideas about operating procedures and also a list of chores he needed to have done by the end of shift, one of which was cleaning the windows and everyone had groaned at that request. Then Boden had invited Brett to talk, but he called her by her rank… which basically meant whatever she had to say was very important.

She looked a little petrified when she stood up, a look that was not very common on Sylvie Brett’s face. She was also abnormally hesitant to talk, so that rattled Matt’s mind a bit. But then she dropped the bombshell… she said she was leaving. 

Wait she’s leaving? Is she going back to Fowlerton? Was she getting transferred? Commissioner Grissom better not be putting her behind a desk at headquarters? Maybe it had something to do with Amelia? Oh she better not be engaged again? Matt thought

He didn’t quite catch the last part of her sentence after that because he was already so confused. He peered around the room, and he’s almost positive everyone’s mouths were on the floor. He must have missed something very important, but then Herrmann spoke up. 

“Can you repeat that?” the older lieutenant asked as Matt eyed her inquisitively.  
“When I was 20, I enrolled to be a combat medic in the army. And I was active up until I moved here when I joined the reserve. Combat medics weren’t in great need until now, so that’s why I haven’t been deployed in over 6 years.” she elaborated and I just froze.

Sylvie Brett in the army… that just didn’t sound right, but it was. She’s being serious. Why the hell didn’t she tell me? Did I not deserve to know? 

He listened as she answered some more questions, but that just made him grow more and more angry. He was pissed. More mad than being slammed by Alderman Becks, or even when fliers were handing out papers about his mom killing his dad. He was beyond angry at this point. 

He ran right back to his quarters, and it took everything he had not to punch his glass door. Just when Sylvie was out of harm's way, she was going to a freaking war zone. How could he just let her go? Couldn’t she request a post closer to home? But most importantly why had she hid this from him… for 6 years? 

He was pacing back and forth around his quarters with a pencil in hand, determined to only take out his anger on the pencil. His eyes were fixed on the ground until he heard a knock in his door. He looked up to see Severide with this sly grin on his face, a typical Kelly Severide face.

“Dude you are going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that,” Severide chuckles at his friend. And that only made Matt more mad, why didn’t Kelly care at all?  
“How are you just okay with this?” Matt lashes out at Severide.  
“Oh about Brett? Well she chose to join the army so I can’t do anything to stop her. Why do you seem to care so much?” Severide inquires.  
“She’s going to a war zone and she could be killed.” Matt says very loudly, though the door was closed you probably could hear it from the kitchen.  
“You and I both know she could be killed in the streets of Chicago too,” Severide says and he knows he is referring to Shay’s death.   
“But this is different, it’s guns, bombs, and who knows what else?” Casey defends.  
Severide laughs at that and simply replies, “Think about it, we’ve encountered guns, bombs, and much more just here in Chicago. So why are you so bothered by her serving our country… you know you really should be thanking her…”  
“SHE’S GOING TO BE GOD KNOWS HOW MANY MILES AWAY, WITH NO ONE TO PROTECT HER!” Matt states -loudly before Severide could even finish his sentence.   
“I know what this is about then,” Sev says as he sits down on Casey’s bunk. “You don’t want her to leave you.”  
“Course I don’t want her to leave and definitely when she’s going to a war zone.” Casey counters.  
“No that’s not it,” Severide says, “Whatever happened between the two of you, it still hasn’t been resolved and you couldn’t stand if she didn’t come back because you love her.”

Of course Severide was right. He wasn’t that mad about her being in the army, but he hated not being able to protect her. He would jump out of 81 a million times if she was in danger. But he couldn’t do anything if she was in Turkey, and he hated feeling powerless. He hated it. It hurt him just to think about it… and if there was one thing in this world that he couldn’t handle right now, that was a funeral. His heart strings were still being pulled on everytime he passed Otis’s memorial on the north apron. And with the recent reminder of Shay after attaching her door back on, he couldn’t handle another person he loved leaving. Especially if that person was the love of his life, who he had royally screwed up with. 

“Casey, I’ve never seen you as happy as you were when you are with Brett. If you really love her as much as I think you do. You are gonna have to let her do what she has to do.” Severide says, and honestly Matt is kinda shocked at how sentimental that was coming from Kelly.  
“Since you seem like an expert in advice giving… what should I do?” Matt asks.  
“You need to talk to her, but before that you have to come to terms with how you feel about her. Because she deserves the truth before she leaves.” Severide replies then he quickly stands up and goes back to his quarters.

Kelly was right, before Matt talks to her… he had to come to terms with 2 things; number one is how he truly feels about her, and number 2 being how he is going to support her. The last thing Sylvie deserves is for things to still be rough between her and Matt before she leaves. So no matter how much it sucked that she would be gone, he was going to have to be okay with it. 

\------------

Matt spent most of shift trying to get his heart in line. I think after pondering it for the whole night, he had finally admitted that he would support Sylvie, even if it took every ounce of effort to do. He’d crashed once his head hit his pillow getting home. He knew much of the crew was going to Molly’s, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. He knew it would be about Brett, and he’s not sure he could keep self control if he went. So he settled for a Blackhawks game and a few beers on the couch. Kidd and Severide didn’t seem to mind when they rushed out to Molly’s.

About halfway through the game, he had an idea. He knew he wanted to talk to someone who could give him unbiased advice. He didn’t have a dad, but the closest thing he did have was Chief Boden. He’d gone to his house after the gun jammed, stopping him from being shot in the forehead, and Boden had given him some really good advice, so why not now.

Matt threw on his boots and a jacket and drove straight to his Chief’s house. He figured that Boden and Donna would be putting Terrence to bed soon so he would have Chief’s undivided attention, hell even Donna might give him some good advice.

He pulled up at their house, and went straight to the front door, knocking softly. Donna emerged on the other side of the door, and invited Matt in.

“Wallace had suspected you might be coming by,” Donna said to him, and he just turned his head in confusion. “I heard all about Brett… my god that girl is one strong female.”  
“Yeah yeah Sylvie’s a badass,” Matt says as Donna just smiles at him because he called her Sylvie -not Brett.  
“Wallace was just finishing tucking Terrance in, can I get you a water or beer?” she kindly asks.  
“Water would be nice,” Matt replies as he sits down in the living room where her and Chief normally talk.  
“Casey,” Boden states as he sees him from walking down the stairs.  
“Chief… I came here for advice,” Matt replies shyly.  
“I figured you would. This is about Brett, correct?” Boden inquires.   
“Yeah. I just don’t know what to do,” Casey explains.  
“There’s nothing you can do Matt. She’s going and that's not gonna change,” Boden says.  
“But isn’t there something I can do?” Matt asks.  
“You can support her decision,” Boden states very bluntly. “Matt, I’ve known you for a long time, and you care about people, and so does Sylvie. I can see how much you care about each other, and I’ve seen the way you've been dodging each other the last few shifts.”  
“You noticed?” Matt stutters.  
“Of course I did,” Chief says. “I notice everything.”  
“Chief what do I do?” Matt asks. The man in front of him is a lot more than his boss, he’s his mentor and the closest thing he has to a dad.  
“If you really love her, you are going to do everything to be there for her even when she’s in Turkey.” Boden says.  
“Chief if you don’t mind my asking. How did you know Donna was the one for you?” Matt asks. Most people knew Chief Boden had been married twice before Donna, but they also saw how much he loved Donna.  
“As they say, when you know you know. She balances me out, and she’s more a partner than a wife, which is what you need in marriage.” Boden explains.  
“Chief what if Brett’s it for me?” Casey asks.  
“Then you fight to make it work,” Boden states, “no matter what happens or what arguments you have, you still fight to make things work.”  
“What do you think?” Casey asks referring to him and Brett.  
“There’s no better people than you two,” Boden says.

Chief was right, if Matt wanted to make things work, he was gonna have to prove it, and then fight for it. And in that moment Matt knew he had to make things right.

\-------------

Something about leaving felt exciting, but also daunting. After the epic fallout with Matt, she was eager to get away, though she didn’t think to a potential war zone. Obviously she loves Chicago, the people here are her best friends… leaving them, even only for a few months would suck. But some part of her was elated about the adventure… but most of all, she was proud to be saving lives. 

Packing up her stuff wasn’t too hard, but it made Sylvie look back on some of her favorite memories in Chicago. Some that stuck out were; living with Crotis and having so many movie marathons seated between her two best friends, another was the road trip with Stella and Emily- taking them to Fowlerton for Galentine’s day may have been a disaster but it was so fun, some newer memories that stole her heart were hunting down Dusty with Matt and then smuggling the cat into the hospital, and lastly her mind though to Julie. All the brunch dates she had with Jullie and decorating the baby’s room. She missed Julie almost daily, and now she had a sister to miss as well. She hadn’t gotten the chance to see Amelia since she went back to Rockford with Scott. Sylvie knew how important it would be to Amelia to have a sister in her life, but FaceTime wasn’t the same.  
Her plan was pretty straight-forward; one of her friends from spin class needed a temporary place to live, so Sylvie would let her stay there, and she would pay the rent. Therefore her perfectly decorated apartment would be waiting for her when she got back. Sylvie was proud of her place, it was everything she had wanted. And not having to worry about her living situation while in Turkey would be a huge relief.

Sylvie was just finishing packing when she heard a familiar knock on her door.

Sylvie drops what she’s doing and goes to the door. Upon opening it, her mind is immediately reminded of a moment she really hates to remember.  
“Sylvie,” Matt says as a light tipped smile stretches across the Captain’s face.  
“What… what are you doing here?” Sylvie asks.  
Matt holds up a small red toolbox and smiles “I came to fix anything you needed fixed.”  
Sylvie counters his smile because his gesture is so sweet.  
“Come in then, you want anything to drink?” She asks.  
“No I ok thanks, just tell me where I can be of use?” He replies.  
“Well the sink in the kitchen has been a little weird the last few weeks, but my landlord said he’s gonna fix it,” Sylvie explains to Matt.  
“I’ll do it instead,” Matt replies.  
“Matt, you really don’t have too.” Sylvie says.  
Matt looks back at her and simply says, “but I want too.”

She watches as he fixes the sink with ease, but she is well aware that he didn’t come to fix the sink, and it was pretty clear. She knew he would try to reason with her, or confess his love for her, but she was too interested. Deep in her heart she knew he loved her, but he had things to work through before she would be willing to give him another shot.

“Matt, I know you didn’t come here just to fix the sink, and I want you to be upfront with me. Why did you come here?” Sylvie says breaking the silence.   
“I came to prove how much I love you,” Matt says. See she knew this was coming.  
“Matt I know you love me… but you still love Gabby too.” Sylvie replies.  
“Matt takes a deep breath carefully planning out what words he’s going to say in response. “You are right, I do love Gabby. But I don’t love her like I love you. You, Sylvie Brett, are it for me. And I promise to do whatever it takes for you to see that.” Matt says as his empathetic voice makes Sylvie’s heart flutter.   
“Matt I believe you, and if you trust me what I truly want from you is for you to focus on you. You and I both know you haven’t had an easy life, and in order for you to wholeheartedly know what you want. You need to take time to process your past.” Sylvie says to him as he looks back at her nodding in understandment.   
“I know I have had a rough history, but believe me when I say this Sylvie. I’ll do whatever it takes, and if that means doing something hard and uncomfortable, i’ll do it.” Matt replies.  
“I don’t doubt it,” She replies with softness in her voice.  
“But promise me you’ll come back. I can’t handle another funeral. Sylvie you are my person, and I want you to come home,” Matt pleads and Sylvie takes a deep breath having heard that sentence before.  
“Matt, you know I can’t make promises,” She replies in hopes that he won’t dig any further.  
“But you are just a medic, they don’t kill medics,” Matt reasons and Sylvie’s face falls.  
“They kill who they want, Matt. I accepted the risk a long time ago. I can’t promise that I’ll come back, but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to come back, I’ll fight everyday to come home,” Sylvie says as Matt looks at her.  
“I just hate that I can’t protect you,” Matt says.  
“Right back at you Captain,” Sylvie states as a smile builds on her face.  
“So are we good?” Matt asks.  
“We’re good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments about what you think should happen next. I use you comments as motivation, so the more comments and kudos, the more quickly the next chapter will be out :)


	3. Goodbye and Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goodbye party takes an unexpected turn as a guest arrives and stirs a boiling pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read notes at the end

Chapter 3: Goodbye and Hello

Tomorrow it was all going to change. This time tomorrow she’d be sitting in an airport in Germany waiting to get on her flight to the airport in Turkey, and then meeting up with her fellow medics and soldiers. Sylvie was nervous, and that was an understatement. This obviously wasn’t the first time she had fought for her country, but it had been years since she had been deployed. She had always joked that Chicago was its own war zone, but this was different. This was imminent danger always, no getting away. Just fight to survive, and save as many lives as possible. 

Herrmann had been talking about her going away party at Molly’s since she broke the news to them. Sylvie was excited to see all her friends at once, but she hated when all the attention was on her. That was something she hated most. Her friends wanted to celebrate her, and that is very sweet of them, but she had to find a way to avoid all the embarrassing stories that were going to be told about her. Sure she had many cool stories to tell, but when she came to 51 she was a trainwreck and was very embarrassing. There’s no denying that. 

Getting dressed in a grey sweater, jeans, and black boots, was as typical as usual. But tomorrow she’d be putting on her uniform, and that would be her main clothing choice for the next 3 months. She stepped out of her room and took a deep breath taking in her surroundings. Her home was filled with comfy furniture and specific decorations. Her lemon wallpaper in the kitchen and the pictures adorning the mantel made it so hard to leave. Her new home would look nothing like this, and nothing like the firehouse. It would be most likely a tent with other soldiers all around her. None of which she knew. That didn’t make her that scared, but it did stir an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Her job was to provide medical care to wounded soldiers that she didn’t even know. She couldn’t tell them who to fight for if she knew nothing about them. But maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. They say in paramedic school never to get too close to a patient, and maybe that should apply to her fellow soldiers too.

Driving her car to Molly’s was just like any off shift. Molly’s was the place everyone from 51 went after shift. Like a second home. But another thing she wasn’t really thinking about was that in Turkey there would be no driving of cars. It was all tanks and maybe helicopters. Seeing a tank for the first time was super cool, but it wasn’t as fun when it was the only form of transportation. She was going to miss her small car, and she would especially miss 61. The ambo was her safe place. Everything about it was tailored to the way she liked it. The dancing shark on the dashboard to the placement of the oxygen tank. Brett was going to miss her ambo, and 61 was going to miss it’s PIC.

Stepping inside the bar she was warmly welcomed with a big banner that said ‘We Love Brett’, it was tacky as hell, but so sweet. All scattered around the bar were her best friends. Kim and Kevin with all the gang from the 21st. Will Halstead with all his ED friends. And everyone she worked with at 51, but one person who she didn’t expect to see.

“Bretttttt!” this person exclaimed as she hurled herself into Sylvie’s arms.   
“Oh my god! Is it really you?” Sylvie exclaimed as she smiled at her best friend -Emily Foster- squeezed her tight.  
“Yeah it’s me. Did you really think i would miss this?” Emily joked as Sylvie held onto the hug tightly.  
“I didn’t know. Cause don’t you have finals coming up?” She asked Emily.  
“Yeah, but I wanted to be here for this, partner.” Emily replied as Sylvie smiled appreciatively at her, and Emily reciprocated.  
“Hey don’t hog her, I want in too!” Stella says as she sneaks up behind her two friends and pulls them into another hug.

Sylvie missed this more than you could know. She valued her friendship with Stella and Emily more than you could know. In a firehouse full of guys, it was an escape for them to be together. They had taken a road trip together, Emily and Stella had gone to Fowlerton to kidnap her after she left with Kyle, and they had made a women’s lounge together. Though all those events didn’t quite go as planned, they had made irreplaceable memories. And one of the most recent memories was helping Stella in the beginning days of Girl’s on Fire. Setting up stations in the CFD training gym, and teaching the next generation of the CFD was inspiring- to say the least.

When Emily went back to med school, Sylvie was happy for her. But it was another partner leaving her, and each one seemed more painful than the last. She had told Stella when Mackey had arrived that it wasn’t worth getting close because it just makes it harder when they leave. Stella knew the pain she felt because she had seen it progress each time, but Sylvie was so grateful for Stella. They had met almost 5 years ago and it was almost an immediate friendship. Sylvie had helped her at Annabelle’s birthday party after Grant didn’t show up. When Chief Anderson had split up everyone at 51, her and Stella had both ended up at the same house. That whole situation still sucked, but they had each other. Stella had always had her back from day one, she really was the truest of friends.

Once the hug had broken up, Herrmann had handed her a glass of her favorite wine, and she had parked at a table with Cruz, Mouch, Ritter, Gallo, Mackey, and now her and Stella. 

“So you’re really leaving tomorrow?” Gianna asks her partner.  
“Yeah I guess, though it’s still a very surreal feeling,” Sylvie explains.  
“You know when people have going away parties people usually share funny memories about the person. So i’ll go first,” Cruz says as Brett speaks up before he gets another word in.  
“I’m not leaving for forever. So can we please talk about something other than me?” She practically begs them.  
“No can do partner, I want to hear these stories,” Gianna says.  
“She’s right Brett, you deserve a little attention.” Casey says as he joins the conversation from the table behind them. His blue eyes look directly at hers, and she wonders how she’s gonna leave when those eyes are pulling her back.  
“Fine, but please be modest with the embarrassing stories,” She comments though she’s not sure they will listen.  
“Remember when we wrote a book?” Mouch says as everyone’s faces stare and giggle at her.  
“Oh no, no, no…”

Writing Sheets On Fire with Mouch was one of her favorite memories over the years. And along with that it makes her think back on old times when Casey and Dawson were together and she was seeing Antonio. Those days just seemed simpler. Simpler when she wasn’t falling for her best friend’s ex-husband. But right now, her focus couldn’t be on Matt, it had to be on her job and her duty to the United States. She couldn’t have distractions, that would only be more detrimental than good.

She knew there was a lot that was going to happen as she was away. She would miss 51 like crazy, nobody even knows. She would miss her girl’s nights with Stella, she would miss training her newest partner Mackey, she would miss the antics of Ritter and Galllo, and Cruz’s newly found overprotectiveness of Mackey. Matt would miss her, and she knew that. He would probably be sending her an abundant amount of letters, even more than from Stella, who said she would be writing everyday.

At this point though, part of her could breathe easy, because she had told everyone who needed to know. She had broken the news to her parents, who were surprisingly more open than she imagined. The word got around the 21st from Jay pretty easily, and the people from Med had heard when Mackey brought it up during a drop-off. The hardest and most confusing to explain though, was Scott. He was her sister’s dad, and that wasn’t going to change, but she no longer had Julie to be the buffer between them two. Scott was pretty confused at first, but then he started to seem more affirmed. And Amelia was just babbling everyone’s ears off though none of them were coherent words.

Suddenly the boisterous voice of her young partner caught her attention.  
“You and Joe dated?!” Mackey exclaimed.  
“Yeah,” Sylvie said quickly, and added, “but it was a long time ago, and Joe was meant for Chloe.”  
“Yeah, and Brett’s a much better best friend than she is a girlfriend,” Joe jokes.  
“Hey that’s not true,” Sylvie defends.  
“You were weird, and that’s a fact. And once you were a room dog, you were much more fun to hang out with,” Cruz says as Sylvie puzzles.  
“That explains a lot,” Sylvie scoffs.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gianna inquires.  
“Think about the amount of failed relationships I’ve had… hell even since I came to 51,” Sylvie says as everyone laughs awkwardly.  
“Sometimes it just takes a long time to meet the person you are meant to be with, and there is no shame in that,” Mouch comments as he squeezes her shoulder.

Sylvie had a fair share of relationships with various people. Some of them ended worse than others, but she learned life lessons through each of them. Harrison taught her to stand up for herself, Antonio taught her that she deserves someone who can put her first, Kyle taught her to not be afraid to be vulnerable, and I guess in a sense Matt taught her that sometimes friends are sometimes more important than soulmates. 

“Hey, I’m gonna step outside and make a phone call, but I’ll be back,” Sylvie says as she’s excusing herself from the table.  
“Ok, but it’s cold,” Gianna says.  
“Yeah I got it,” Sylvie replies.  
“Hey, can we talk a sec?” Matt asks as he catches her walking towards the door.  
“Uh, yeah. I was just getting some fresh air,” Sylvie clarifies.  
“Well, I can keep you some company,” Matt says as he opens the bar door for her.  
“So you wanted to talk about something?” Sylvie asks as they take a turn towards the side of the bar, leaning against the wall.  
“Yeah, I just wanted to say I’m sorry, again. I know I’ve made mistakes, but I want you to know that ‘you’re all i think about’” Matt says as Sylvie breathes out a tight-lipped smile.  
“Matt I know you’re scared, but I meant what I said. I need some time, and you do too. Your friendship means so much to me, and I don’t want anything to hinder it,” Sylvie explains as Matt’s blue eyes are seriously taunting her.  
“I respect that, but promise to keep in contact with me… and everyone at 51. Call or write whenever you can because 51’s just not the same without you,” Matt says as he grabs her hand, and gives it a reassuring squeeze.  
“Brett?... Matt?...”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvie had feared this moment for months now. She was not prepared for this, this is exactly what she had told Matt that night. The moment she feared most… was happening right now.

“Gabby?” Matt says, and Sylvie’s back is to her, but she knows who it is.  
“What?... what the hell?” Gabby exclaims.  
Sylvie turns around and is face-to-face with her old partner, “Hey.”  
“Hey, what? Why didn’t you tell me?” Gabby remarks.  
“Tell you what?” Matt counters a bit harshly.  
“That you went behind my back with my husband?” Gabby yells at Brett, as she takes a step and is closing the personal bubble.  
“EX-HUSBAND!” Brett defends.  
“I thought you were better than that. But no, Sylvie brett always gets what she wants,” Gabby retorts angrily.  
“No Gabby you don’t get to say that,” Matt says as he pulls her back.  
“Casey, I got this,” Sylvie says as she shoots Matt a look.  
“So now he listens to you more?” Gabby yells.  
“Gabby, shut up! You don’t get to come back here after running away. YOU DON’T.” Brett defends.  
“Look who’s lecturing about running away?” Gabby scoffs, and Sylvie goes off.  
“Oh you don’t have any right to go there. I’m performing my duties to this country. What I chose to do, is the reason you can sleep at night!!.”  
“Sylvie’s right. You can’t talk to her like that,``Matt interrupts.  
“So you’re defending her now?” Gabby scoffs.  
“Yes, because Sylvie’s the only one who stood by me. Gabby you left me, you left Sylvie, you left 51, you left Chicago. And you didn’t give a hell about what you did to those who you left behind….. Gabby I was a mess. I couldn't sleep, I couldn’t think… I barely made it to work some days. Sylvie was the only one who understood that pain, and she didn’t judge me for it, she sat and listened to me. Like what a true friend would,” Matt exclaims as Gabby’s face goes white.  
“I was going through a lot, and you should’ve gotten that,” Gabby defends.  
“And you think we didn’t?” Matt counters.  
“What do you mean?” Gabby shakes her head.  
“You were nowhere to be found when Stella almost died, or when Benny Severide passed. You didn’t even call when Otis died, you didn’t reach out when Sylvie’s mom died and her sister moved away. You didn’t even send a card when Cruz got married,” Matt exclaims very convincingly as Gabby starts to laugh.  
“You really think you can fool me? Sylvie doesn’t have a sister,” Gabby states.  
“No, yeah I do. Her name is Amellia, and you would know that if you called. You left me with a picture. A tiny picture to compensate for the years we shared our deepest thoughts in the ambo, or the years we spent living together,” Sylvie says as Gabby’s angry face starts to soften.  
“But imagine my surprise when I find out that the two people I missed most didn’t miss me anymore?” Gabby explains.  
“Gabby of course we missed you, but life went on without you, and we had to stop acting like it didn’t.” Matt explains.  
“Gabby, Matt and I we aren’t just friends, but we can’t right now. I have a job to get done, and Matt has things he wants to work through. And if you really think of me as a slut or a whore, go ahead Gabby, because your opinion stopped mattering to me a long time ago,” Sylvie says, and then walks away.  
“Matt…” Gabby starts.  
“Gabby, you and me weren’t destined to be. And I’m sorry you couldn’t see that,” Matt explains.  
“Matt, I know what you say, and think what you want, but I’m here for good. And I have a meeting with Boden tomorrow morning,” Gabby states as she heads back towards the alleyway.  
Good god, Matt thought. This is gonna be much harder than I thought.   
\--------------------------------------------

Sylvie swears she's never been more eager to get out of here than she is right now. Chicago was her home, but right now the drama inside her home was far too much to handle. She couldn’t do another face off with Gabby again. Gabby treated her like garbage, and she put up with it for years, but she was far too mature to do that now. She wasn’t the newbie anymore, she was an experienced PIC with the Chicago Fire department. So this time, she wasn’t going to take any craps.

She drove back to her place as quickly as possible, and as soon as she got her door open, she practically collapsed in her bed. This was her last night in a bed for a while, so she might as well take advantage of it. She picked up her phone to check and see if anyone had texted her, though she might not answer if it was Matt. She saw a text from Scott, and eagerly opened it. Most of the texts she got from him were Amelia updates or pictures, and she really could use a glimpse of her sister at this exact moment. 

She opened the icon and saw a super cute picture of Amelia. Amelia was snuggled up in her crib with the bear Sylvie had sent her. It was a little pink bear who was just the perfect size for the little girl. Sylvie missed her like crazy, and she was sure that Amelia didn’t deserve to grow up without her sister. So Sylvie vowed to herselt that no matter what happened, that she would always be there for her. 

But at this time, the adventure was what lies ahead. The moment of a lifetime, the thrill, the angst, and the danger. Dangerous roads lie ahead, and most importantly you have to go in ready. Eyes with the look of determination in them and standing tall with confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not hate Gabby, but we all needed a bit of Brett standing up for herself. I respect Gabby for all she did in and out of the show for the fans. My heart loved Dawsey during the good seasons, but sometimes things happen. I appreciate and love all the work Monica had done, so don’t go thinking I hate Gabby. And yes she will be recurring in many chapters to come. Most upcoming chapters will be split perspective, so look out for info on that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as Brettsey had a rough episode yesterday. Feel free to comment on what you think should happen next!


	4. Two T’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett meets a soldier who happens to be deploying with her. They share conversation that’s open and freeing and Sylvie learns time away from home might not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time since o updated this story. I had serious writers block so that’s why this chapter is significantly shorter than I’d like. I wrote this a few weeks ago, and didn’t think it was right. Again this story we will have an OC character who will stick around for the whole time she is in Turkey, and maybe then a little after, but he won’t be around forever. I hope I wrote his introduction well. It’s kinda hard to write a new character into a story with all established characters. But I tried. This chapter is heavy dialogue, and we don’t see any of Matt, but we will next chapter don’t worry. I’m hoping to have another chapter up soon. I’ve had 4 snow days in a row, so I’ve had ample time to write.

Arriving at the airport, her mind was surprisingly clear even after everything that had happened the night before. Her US Army uniform was on, and she was patiently waiting for her flight to board. Sylvie had arrived with ample time to spare, so she was content to wait in peace. Leaving her place this morning she had cleaned up the bathroom once more time, and then locked the door, giving the keys to her landlord to hand to her friend who would be staying in her place for the time being. 

She had grabbed a coffee at a cart in the airport, which cost way more than any normal coffee should, but that was okay. Sylvie had checked her phone a few times, and there were a few texts from the people at 51, mostly from Matt; but she had no plan on answering those just yet. He had been such a great friend to her, and she didn’t want to change that, but now that gabby was back, she couldn’t help but think of how the 51 she left wouldn’t be the same when she returns. 

51 had changed a lot since she had first arrived, but the core family was still relatively the same. It was still Boden’s house, though Casey had made Captain, and Brett was now PIC, Herrmann was now the engine lieutenant. Cruz was still terrible at cooking, and Mouch still occupied his spot. They had gotten a new truck and a new ambo. People had cycled through periodically throughout the years, but overall not much had changed. They had coped with serious losses; the most recent being Otis. They’ve had people try to split them up, or fire them. But in the end 51 was still 51.

Sylvie was deep into a magazine when she looked up to see a blonde haired green-eyed soldier standing right in front of her. He was handsome, and that was no lie. But he had this cheeky grin stretched across his face.

“Army?” the man asked.  
“Uh yeah…” Sylvie swallowed and held out her hand, “Sergeant Sylvie Brett.”  
The man reciprocated, “Staff Sergeant Will Garrett.”  
“Are you here for deployment?” Sylvie asked.  
“Yes, 68 whiskey to deployment in Turkey,” Will explains, and Sylvie can’t believe what she’s hearing. He’s a medic, and deploying to the same place she is.  
“No way, I’m deploying there too. Combat medic,” Sylvie smiles.  
“So you're my Sergeant?” Will asks as his face looks genuinely shocked.  
“I guess so.” Sylvie laughs, “you got a problem with a female Sergeant?”  
“No, no, I just wasn’t expecting to meet you until we got to the line,” Will says as she sits down next to her.  
“Are you from Chicago?” Sylvie inquires.  
“Yeah, originally born in Florida, but moved here when I was 13, and who would want to leave the windy city?” Will jokes. “What about you?”  
“Raised in Fowlerton, Indiana, I moved here 6 years ago to work in the CFD,” Sylvie explains.  
“CFD, what house?” Will asks enthusiastically.  
“51, why?” Sylvie asks.  
“You were the medic on the call with the pothead brothers?” Will states.  
“Yeah, how’d you hear about that? You work in the CFD as well?” Sylvie replies.  
“I work in the CPD. 21st police district, I think my desk sergeant is married to a firefighter at your house. And I was the one in charge of your case, I had detailed duty on Halleck’s house.” Will explains, and Sylvie is shocked by how small of a world Chicago can be.  
“Wait, you work in the CPD?” Sylvie chirps.  
“Yeah, I’m a field officer. Just graduated the academy last year,” Will states.  
“No offense Will, but why be a police officer when you could just be a medic?” Sylvie inquires.  
“Well first off I prefer Garrett, and I chose to go to the police academy so one day I could be a tactical paramedic.” Garrett explains and Sylvie nods.  
“Ah that makes sense. Sometimes I wish I would’ve gone a different career path, don’t get me wrong I love being a paramedic, but sometimes I wish I had more variety,” Sylvie confesses.  
“Yeah I worked at my dad’s consulting company for a long time, but then one day I thought to myself, why not do something I actually want to do,” Garrett reciprocates.  
“Where I came from we had 2 options; working on your family’s farm, or the military. So I ran from farm life, and never looked back,” Sylvie laughs.  
“In my family it was just what dad did, that’s what all my brothers did.” Garrett explains.  
“How many brothers do you have?” Sylvie asks.  
“3 older brothers and 1 younger sister,” Garrett replies.  
“Wow, you're the one of youngest then,” Sylvie says.  
“Yep, the baby of the family,” Garrett laughs. “What about you?”  
“A younger brother and baby sister,” Sylvie replies.  
“Oldest huh? Must be nice having all the power,” Garrett jokes.  
“Eh, I wouldn’t say all the power. More like the occasional favoritism,” Sylvie jokes in response.  
“What’s you younger siblings think of that?” Garrett questions.  
“Brother hated it, and sister… she’s still too young to even know I’m her sister,” Sylvie replies.  
“Wow, so you really meant baby,” Garrett elaborates..  
“Yep, she’s not even 1 yet,” Sylvie smiles as she thinks about Amelia’s innocent face.  
“There must be a pretty large age difference then. I know my oldest brother is 15 years older than me,” Garrett says.  
“30 years between us. So that’ll be confusing to explain when she gets older,” Sylvie laughs.  
“That’s crazy, family dinners must be a little strange with a high chair,” Garrett says.  
“Well technically yes, but really I don’t see her much. She’s with my step-dad in Rockford,” Sylvie explains, though she knows this is going to be a long conversation. But something about Garrett is nice. He’s really nice and open, a little scruffy too.  
“What age did your parents get divorced?” Garrett asks nonchalantly.  
“Oh, uhh…” Sylvie shakes her head.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s just that I haven’t really met anyone around where I live whose parents aren’t together. Sorry,” Garrett apologies.  
“No, it’s fine. It’s just that I was adopted, and my sister and I share the same biological mother. So my real parents are still together, but my sister is being fathered by her dad, because our mother died during childbirth last year. It’s a whole complicated situation,” Sylvie sighs.  
“Oh okay. Well I guess I’ve just grown up bouncing from houses. My parents got divorced when I was a toddler, I probably was the catalyst in a sense. And my dad remarried, so the whole complicated family is old hat for me,” Garrett explains as his beaming smile catches Sylvie’s eye. He’s surprisingly easy to talk to.  
Catching her ear away from the sound of his voice is the notification that their plane is now boarding.  
Garrett stands up and slings his duffels over his wide set shoulders, “See you out there Sergeant Brett.”  
“Copy that, Garrett,” Sylvie replies.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
